


Numb

by CloudSpires1295



Series: Shay 'verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Gen, I still can't tag to save my ass, Minor Violence, Mostly Canon Compliant, sisfic au, sisfic episode tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudSpires1295/pseuds/CloudSpires1295
Summary: Sisfic coda to 10x22 "The Prisoner". Shay's holding down the fort in the midst of Dean's fall to the dark side, and suddenly finds herself in dire straits. Can she navigate her way out of it alone, or will she need a rescue of her own?
Series: Shay 'verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637277
Kudos: 5





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get a little writing done since this whole quarantine business has given me so much free time. I got this tag for 10x22 “The Prisoner” for y’all, and maybe a pre-series tag. I got a literal pile of incompletes that I can probably tweak and make them into something worth posting but we’ll see when I get to that point. In the meantime, enjoy this ficlet. Picks up when the three Styne people break into the Bunker. I realize that, in the actual episode, Sam and Cas are tracking Dean’s movements via their phones but having Shay back at the bunker tracking him, and being there in case he comes back that way, seemed like a perfect opening to insert her into the ep.  
> Little bit of background info, as per the tag for the episode prior to this one, I named it ‘Maelstrom’, Shay wasn’t aware that Sam was working in secret with Charlie, Rowena, and Cas to get the Mark off of Dean. I’m thinking about doing a short ficlet where Shay confronts him about that. Anyways, back to the fic. Enjoy the read.  
> CW & TW: Molestation, sexual assault, and threat of r*pe. Paragraphs will be marked if you need to skip past that.

_This is a fucking shitstorm…_

Shailene picked up her mobile blindly, eyes still trained on Dean’s GPS signal on her laptop, and typed out a quick text to let Cas know he was still in Shreveport. She’d wanted to accompany the angel on his journey, but Cas had insisted that someone stay behind incase Dean came back to the Bunker. Sam was off doing God knew what; every time she tried to call him his cell went straight to voice mail.

The Hunter reached over for the fifth of whisky to the right of her computer and raised the glass to her lips… only to falter when, with a resounding boom, the Bunker door slammed open.

“ _Hello?!_ ”

_That’s… Eldon Styne. Eldon fucking Styne._

Shay’s head snapped up, looking away from her laptop screen and scrabbling for her gun. She’d just finished cleaning the Beretta, luckily she’d reassembled it afterwards, and loaded it with one of the discarded clips. She pocketed the other two clips, grabbed the hunting knife she kept under her pillow, and rolled off of her bed.

Her eyes flicked towards the laptop screen when the GPS updated again, showing that Dean was… headed north. _He’s coming home_. She paused for a moment and snatched up her phone, shooting a quick text to Cas before silencing the device and pocketing it as well.

‘ _D headed N. Prob coming home._ ’

“ _Anybody in here?!_ ”

_Why the hell would we tell you if we’re home when you’re clearly not here with friendly intentions, dumbass?_

Shay hastily slipped into her boots, turned off the lights and slipped out into the hall, taking extra care to keep her footsteps as silent as possible. In hindsight, she figured going barefoot would’ve been best, but having traction could be the difference between life and death and she wasn’t about to risk it… Of course, wandering blindly through the Bunker with no real idea of what she was up against, beyond _Charlie’s murderer_ breaking in, was a risk of _huge_ proportions. She’d managed to survive mostly unscathed back when it was her demonic hammer-wielding brother roaming the halls, so… she’d take her chances. Plus, she knew the place better than her opposition and she was going to use that to her advantage.

Shay headed towards the front of the Bunker, taking care to keep out of sight of the balcony while finding an angle to see what she was dealing with. Ears piqued, she heard Eldon murmuring something to his one… no, _two_ cohorts. One of them was a kid, barely looked legal, the other was heavy set and tall, too big for her to even think of trying to take down without a decent plan of attack.

“ _… ever looks interesting, and burn the rest._ ”

 _You killed one of ours, and now you’re here to throw salt in the fucking wound over a fucking spell book that no one on this planet should own_ …

One thing was for certain, she couldn’t wait to put a bullet between his eyes. She slipped out of the archway and headed back down the hall towards the dormitory wing when they started coming down the stairs, passing that corridor and going deeper into the Bunker.

***~*S*S*~*S*S*~***

_Well fuck._

Everything had been going smoothly, despite the fact that the three idiots left literally no openings for Shay to even think about ganking one of them while shadowing their movements. But she got cocky and doubled back after a very close call with Eldon near Dean’s room. Now here she was, caught like a deer in headlights, standing almost toe-to-toe with Charlie’s killer.

They stared at each other, eyes wide, and then the blond took a step back and smiled wolfishly, “Was hopin’ you’d be here, sweetheart.”

Shay raised her gun, eyes narrowed and flinty, “you’re not my type, dickbag.”

They stared each other down for a moment longer, and then Eldon struck faster than Shay anticipated, grabbing the wrist of her gun hand and forcing the aim up towards the ceiling. The Hunter recovered quickly, using the grip the Styne had on her arm to draw him close so she could drive her knee into his gut. His breath left him in a huff, but his grip didn’t let up, if anything it tightened even further.

Shay hauled back and punched him in the face with her left hand, but it was about as effective as punching a brick wall. The Styne heir’s smug grin widened despite the blood tricking over his lips from both nostrils. A well of frantic energy was beginning to build low in her gut, but she tamped it down. It wasn’t over yet.

Shay slammed the heel of her boot into his left instep, or tried to. Eldon grinned, moved his left foot out range, and grabbed her by her other wrist, driving her back until she hit the wall. A painful squeeze of her right wrist had her eyes watering and made her lose her grip on her pistol, the firearm hitting the ground with a jarring clatter. Her green eyes briefly flicked down towards the floor to search for it, and then shot back up to his face.

The impromptu head butt had the Hunter seeing stars and, once they cleared up, it was easy to see that it was just as ineffective as the punch. She cursed colorfully, squirming intermittently in her captor’s grip. Shay sent a hasty prayer in Cas’ direction, shooting a scowl at the Franken-freak.

‘ _Cas, if you can hear this… I’m a fucking idiot. Some of the Stynes are here in the Bunker and they’ve got me. Please hurry. I don’t wanna think about what might happen if Dean beats you here._ ’ He probably would, seeing as he had a hell of a lead on Cas, but it didn’t hurt to hope.

******CW & TW SKIP******

“It’s really too bad,” Eldon crooned, a small trickle of blood leaking from the corner of his lips, “the _things_ I’d do to you if we weren’t on such a tight schedule.” His blue eyes slid down her body lasciviously, and Shay felt her stomach twist with disgust as he pressed close enough for her to feel… _him_ against her hip. She growled and tried to knee him in the groin, but he was too quick and blocked the strike by shifting his leg.

“That wasn’t very nice, dollface,” Eldon shifted his grip so he had both of her wrists secured in one hand and pressed even closer, burying his nose in the side of her neck, “good _God_ , for a Hunter bitch, you smell _glorious_.”

“Get _off of me_ , you _fuckin_ — _mmph_!” Shay’s retort cut off as Eldon seized that opportunity to seal his lips over hers… for a mere .5 seconds before she bit his bottom lip. _Hard_. The Styne cried out and pulled back, “fucking _cunt_ ,” and used his free hand to punch her, twice in the face and once in the gut. Blood gushed from her nose and dribbled from her busted lip.

******KEEP READING******

Shay’s head spun and her vision went wonky as tears began to flow from her eyes. Her lungs spasmed painfully, he’d gotten her right in the solar plexus, and it was only the grip he had on her wrists that kept her standing upright. Nonetheless she raised her head to smile toothily at him, a small chunk of his bottom lip snagged between her blood coated front teeth.

“A punch in the face barely phases you, knee to the gut didn’t do shit,” Shay drawled once she finally got her breath back, letting the chunk of lip fall into the slowly growing pool of blood at her feet, “but biting your fucking lip because I don’t want your murderer ass kissing me gets _this_ reaction? _Oof_ , buddy.”

Eldon growled in irritation and grabbed her by the hair at the nape of her neck with his free hand, using the handhold to drag her behind him. Shay whined in pain; the jerking motions did little to help what was most likely a concussion from the blow to the face, and the throbbing ache in her gut made her feel as if she were about to puke.

As Eldon dragged her bodily into the library, where some of their belongings and books had been heaped next to a container of gasoline, she drew the hunting knife from where she’d hastily stashed it in her boot and, praying her aim was true, tried to bury it in the back of Eldon’s right thigh as he took a step forward with his left foot.

The dark haired teenager cried out in warning and Eldon managed to dodge the worst of the blow, though the blade did glance off the side of his thigh. He bellowed in pain and tossed Shay at the soon-to-be bonfire by her hair. She cried out as the tomes dug into her back and sides when she landed against them, head still spinning sickeningly. Everything went fuzzy around the edges… only to come back into sharp focus when a cold, sharp point of pain in her thigh ricocheted through the rest of her body. She keened sharply, spying her own hunting knife buried to the hilt in her own thigh.

“Fucking _bitch_ ,” Eldon seethed, striking her in the face once more, “I was gonna keep you as a souvenir, but fuck it. You can burn with the rest of your family’s shit.” The blonde’s head snapped back with the blow, and a small spray of bloody saliva escaped her mouth in an arc.

“Oh thank _God,_ ” Shay couldn’t help but snark, green eyes glinting murderously as a ring of mottled pink and red skin began forming around her left eye, “that’s the smartest thing you’ve said tonight by _far_.”

 _I’d murder you in your goddamn sleep, you piece of shit_.

Eldon punched her again, this time knocking her completely unconscious, shoved Cyrus away from the bonfire, picked up the gas canister, twisted the cap off, and started dumping the contents over Shay and the books. The cloying scent filled the air, mixing with the coppery aroma of her blood. The viscous liquid sluiced over her hair and dripped over her face and down her neck, soaking her clothing through.

The Styne heir smirked, digging into his pockets and drawing a book of matches. He removed one and lit it in rapid succession but, as he turned to toss it onto the unconscious woman as well as the books, Roscoe stumbled back into the library. The henchman collided with the frame of the archway before sliding down to the floor with a knife protruding from the center of his back. The sound of booted feet came from the next room over before a blood-covered, dead-eyed Dean Winchester stepped into the archway.

Dean’s flicked over the library, not really taking the damage in, though the smoldering fire in his eyes briefly flared when he saw the state Shay was in before settling low yet again. It was easy to compartmentalize now, to put those anxious, worried thoughts in a box and shove them down deep.

Time to finish the job.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reworking this one for ages. I never liked how it came out lol. Anyway, this is it, I hope it’s enjoyable. I know I’ve been otherwise preoccupied with other projects for other fandoms, so idk when I’ll be back with another one.  
> [*~*CloudSpires1295*~*](https://asphodel2310.tumblr.com/)


End file.
